As conventional wire gripper used when a wire, an electric wire, a cable or the like is pulled and tensioned, for example, there are ones shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
For example, when a wire-allocating work is performed, a wire tensioner where wire grippes are coupled to both ends of a stretchable rod-like main body is used in order to cause loosening of a side to be subjected to a wire-allocating work by pulling a wire. The wire tensioner can loosen an intermediate portion of the wire gripped by the wire grippers on the both ends by shortening the length of the rod-like main body to shrink an interval between the wire grippers coupled to the both ends after the electric wire is gripped by the wire grippers on the both ends. The wire-allocating work can be performed easily by cutting the loosened electric wire at its required portion. As the conventional art gripping such an electric wire, the wire grippers shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are known.